Naruto of the Iron Fist
by Yroni
Summary: Naruto was left for dead after the battle at the Valley Of the End. Lying in a comatose state for three years he is recovered by strange creatures. Screw becoming Hokage his new goal is to see Konoha and the world burn!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise or the Overlord franchise. If I did Naruto would be paired up with Yugito, Temari or Karui and Overlord would be a lot more graphic.

* * *

In a dark and dreary cave in Hi no Kuni strange creatures were fervently searching for something under the leadership of an older creature, he was short and skinny and a scruffy beard was covering his chin, he wore a strange patchwork cloak, in his hand was a cane which he used to support himself and when he walked a limp was evident, he obviously held some kind of authority as he was bossing the other creatures around. The aforementioned creatures were turning the cave upside down and making a right mess of things until one of them shouted.

"We find him! Look!"

The creature in charge waddled up to the tomb the creatures had discovered and said;

"Yes this is indeed the right one, but he seems to be asleep, rub some acid into his eyes that'll freshen him up!

The figure the strange creatures were looming over awoke with blinding pain shooting through his eyes, as he opened his eyes for the first time in he didn't know how long took in a strange sight; small brown creatures with long ears and stupid expressions were looking at him in absolute glee. He tried to rise from his position on the ground but found out he couldn't move. The gray one with the cloak bellowed;

"Get the master out of here you stupid wastes of flesh! We need to get him to the Tower at once!"

The strange creatures complied and lifted the paralyzed person of the ground and placed him on a stretcher hauling the unconscious body out of the cave off to god knows where.

* * *

TL:DR this chapter was short and vague on purpose it is just the set up. The rest of the note is babbling and whining over brainy stuff as grammar.

Hello dear readers who have me on author alert or stumbled over to this little story of mine! I am back with a vengeance after about, oooh three years of inactivity to anyone who actually gives a flying fuck sorry about that -.- I just revised my other fics and realized they were utter bullcrap and was inspired to write this after reading a few Naruto/Overlord fanfics but I have noticed one BIG problem (at least in my mind) with the fanfics and that is that they tend to get WAAAAY out of hand. I can understand that the overlord would gain some allies but most of these fics tend to get it to such a large number that it seems hard to keep track or get an actual connection to the story they just cram'em in there which in my mind doesn't work since if you are putting something in a story it should have a constant part in it, now I'm not referring to EVERYTHING some things are temporary but when an overlord gains oh two thousand warriors and they move in to his tower and are barely mentioned in the rest of the story it annoys me, a lot. On a completely different subject this is a message to any author reading this PLEASE! STOP using abbreviations and numerical's in your story let me show some examples!

Example 1

Wrong way

Guard 1 "Hey it rains!"

Guard 2 "Yes."

Guard 1 "I hate rain!"

Right way

The first guard said "Hey it rains!"

The second one answered "Yes."

To which the first guard replied "I hate rain"

Example 2

Wrong way

Sasuke used the lvl 2 form of the cursed seal

Right way

Sasuke used the second level of his cursed seal

You see were I'm going with this? There is a reason why no published book uses the wrong way of these examples and this is because they are grammatically wrong and generally look amateurish and things like these can make or break a story. I am aware that this is just fan fiction but you can still try to keep some modicum of standard even when you are writing fan fiction.

Gee this was a long author's note but I'm tired of seeing this in fan fictions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise or the Overlord franchise. If I did Naruto would be paired up with Yugito, Temari or Karui (he needs a chick with a backbone) and Overlord would be a lot more graphic.

Inspirational song of this chapter was Blackened the Sun with Tech N9ne check it out!'

* * *

The person awoke lying on a most comfortable bed in what seemed to be a room crafted out of some sorts of volcanic rock, the room itself was bare and seemed to be in a state of disrepair, cracks running along the walls and holes covered with planks in the floor. The strange gray creature from earlier was watching him, a smile lit up the ugly creatures face; it was positively beaming at him.

"Ah sire you're awake! It warms my old blackened heart to see you survived the trip, it is most convenient. I see you haven't totally regained your bearings yet Sire, but that is alright we will have you up and conquering in no time!" the creature said with a pleased look on his ugly but strangely comforting face. "Perhaps Master should try standing up?

The person heaved himself up in a sitting position shaking his head trying to regain his bearings everything was fuzzy right now and he didn't really comprehend what was happening. With great effort he rose in a standing position, but he could not remain standing for long and his legs gave out from under him, anticipating to feel his body impact with the cold stone floor he braced himself for the pain, but it did not come, instead he found himself sitting in a Sedan chair carried by four brown creatures.

"Take the master to his throne! The evil energy will surely revitalize him!"

From his sitting position, the person in the chair was vaguely aware of what was going on, he noticed he was being taken down a long flight of stairs, suddenly the chair came to a stop and he was gently placed on a quite cold and hard chair, as he slumped down into the chair he felt his energy returning and his mind getting clearer by the minute. He felt revitalized in every sense of the word, his chakra was restored, and his aching muscled felt as rested as ever and he could suddenly comprehend what was going on, which naturally left him feeling quite uneasy.

"What the fuck is going on!" he said anger apparent in his voice.

"We brought you home Master!" the ugly creature in front of him explained with a happy grin on his face, which was in fact quite unnerving since it looked more like he a had spotted something to kill, torture and finally eat. "Might I be so bold as to inquire of your name sire?"

"The name's Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! And who the hell are you?" the person now dubbed Naruto angrily exclaimed

"I am Gnarl your minion master sire! And this is the glorious Dark Tower the future center of your future Empire!"

"Minion master? Sire? Dark Tower? Empire? Just what the hell are you talking about you ugly little thing?" After this outburst Naruto would have expected the creature to become angry and offended but all it did was widen his smile till it threatened to tear his shriveled head in two.

"Such a fiery one! You will indeed make a great overlord sire! But I understand that you are quiet bewildered right now so I shall offer you an explanation, you sire is our new Overlord we found you about three years ago in a valley after you had participated in a most glorious battle with another young boy, it ended in a tie. The other boy was left unconscious and you were left with a hole in your chest. Shortly after a man came to the battleground and picked the other boy up and returned from where you both came leaving you on the ground after spitting on your lifeless body.

We could not bring you back at that time since you were in too a fragile state to survive the journey and we had to reinforce a lot of the Tower to make it safe for you, we couldn't have it collapsing over you now could we? No we had to make sure everything was ready for you when you returned so we left you in the cave for three years and then we returned yesterday to bring you back Master!"

Naruto was left speechless after Gnarls explanation; his emotions were burning through his chest when he heard of Kakashi's and Konoha's treachery; after all a shinobi did not leave another shinobi behind without orders to do so, every shinobi was considered a valuable commodity since they were the protecting force of its village to leave a perfectly good soldier for no reason, and while he did not agree with the council and by extension the Hokage's methods or decisions he knew they were not stupid, and to him it could only mean one thing they had betrayed him.

And it hurt him, indeed it did, it hurt him like nothing else had ever done, he could take the villagers cold stares or their cold attitude, he had planned to show them he was more than the creature imprisoned in his belly. But they never gave him the chance; instead they threw him away like a rusty kunai; a tool which had lost its usefulness and this was the village that prided themselves over treating the shinobi like people and not like tools, the hypocrisy made him sick to his stomach.

Then the sadness was replaced with rage. Rage so powerful it burnt in his chest like a thousand suns, they would pay for this treachery; they would pay indeed.

Gnarl smiled as he saw the boys facial expression go from confusion, to sadness and then to rage; blinding, mindless, glorious rage emanating from the young man with such power the lesser minions ran and hid behind the alcoves of the throne room shaking in fear.

Naruto started pacing around the room roaring in anger hitting the pillars with his bare fists in rage, the only thing on his mind right now was revenge, he turned his eyes to Gnarl who was becoming increasingly nervous around the volatile youth, said volatile youth marched up to the minion master and grabbed his throat in a vice grip, lifting him up to his eyelevel.

"Future empire you say? Then explain to me how to begin so I can wipe that godforsaken village of the face of the earth!" he roared to the frightened minion who was clawing at his wrists in an attempt to get free. Naruto threw him to the ground and Gnarl landed in a heap against a pillar.

"That's the right spirit Master!" he said with absolute joy evident on his ugly visage "I shall give you the tour of the Tower starting with myself and the minions. I am the minion master this means I oversee the minions when your glorious self is unable to, I will also be your advisor."

"Why should I accept you as an advisor?"

"I have several thousands years worth of experience sire, I have served as advisor to all Overlords since the first one created me and the first minions thousands of years ago, I am quite knowledgeable about military tactics and just being an evil Overlord in general"

"I see" Naruto said scrutinizing the vile creature.

"Indeed sire. The first Overlord created me and the minions using his skills of daemonology the study of how to call forth, bind and control daemons from the void, he was quite knowledgeable in the magic arts allowing him not only to summon daemons but even create minions such as ourselves, he was indeed powerful and his reign brought centuries of darkness over the lands ruling them with his iron fist. But I am certain that you could surpass him sire, with all that glorious evil in your heart. Since then we have had several Overlords, none of them as powerful as him although I'm sure you will make him look like a child with a magnifying glass burning ants on a sunny day!

Gnarls speech made Naruto think since he couldn't remember himself being of this dark a disposition before, granted being betrayed and left behind by the village he fought to protect tended to make you a little pissed this was still very extreme for him, since he couldn't understand how he could feel so totally utterly wrathful he decided to ask the wizened old minion about it.

"Gnarl how come I'm feeling so, for lack of a better word evil? I can't remember feeling like this ever before?"

"Ah you noticed." Gnarl said with a smile on his twisted face. "The Tower is feeding your darker emotions, it is in a way sentient and the more evil deeds you commit will in turn feed the tower making it more powerful."

"So the tower is playing with my mind? I'm not sure I like that!"

"You are free to leave if you wish." The minion said with a smile on his face "But we both know you won't; the Tower wouldn't have chosen you if you would, it is impossible for it to make it a mistake when it chooses the new Overlord and it chose you for the darkness and ambition it saw in your heart. You cannot deny you are ambitious young Master you have always set high goals for yourself have you not?" he didn't let his master answer. "Thought so." He said in a smug voice

"Whatever." He said slightly peeved that the minion master could read him so easily.

"That is because we share a mental link sire." Gnarl said with a smug look when he saw Naruto's shocked face.

"Mental link?"

"Yes sire I can essentially read your mind and communicate with you telepathically, we could have this whole conversation without ever moving our lips Master." The foul minion said with a smile; "But I am sure you're more comfortable with actually speaking. Mental communication becomes a little confusing after a while."

"Is that so? Well I tire of this history lesson, show me my tower!"

"Of course sire! This room master is the throne room, the heart of your tower, this opening over your head will allow you to travel across the land in the blink of an eye to whatever tower gates you place in the country, it is also supposed to hold the Tower Heart but it is sadly missing since the shinobi that destroyed our last Overlord also looted the tower of everything valuable though we have located the Heart it currently resides somewhere in Shittori Sanya it would probably be wise to retrieve it the first thing you do. But that can wait till after the tour. Follow me Master and I shall show you the forge." Gnarl started walking out of the throne room through a short corridor flanked by stone pillars on each side until they stood on a platform looking out over his domain; the landscape was dark and twisted and from the Tower flowed lava in rivers.

"Where are we?" he gasped stunned at the beauty of the land

"Oni no Kuni. It is quite beautiful is it not?

"It's stunning!" Naruto was so engrossed in the view he didn't even notice when a stone platform floated over to the platform.

"Step on sire. We have a forge to visit." Naruto looked at the platform doubtfully.

"You will see sire." Gnarl said, mischief twinkling in his wicked eyes

When the platform took to the air Naruto almost lost his footing but regained his composure at the last moment.

"Kami! Give a fellow a warning will you?"

The minion master just gave him a toothy smile and stayed silent.

The short flight was a novel experience Naruto who could never imagine that such a thing as flying could be accomplished, it seemed as this _magic _was quite more adaptable than chakra, he as certain no seal master in the world who could accomplish such a thing as a flying platform.

* * *

The platform flew up to a small stone bridge jutting out of a cave complex resting lower in the tower. When he stepped of the platform he was greeted by a small sparsely lighted cave, it was quite hot in there which was explained by the flows of lava and the giant forge.

A minion with a welding mask on his face was bouncing in joy at the sight of the Overlord and was scurrying around collecting his tools which were strewn all over the place.

"Ah is see Giblet is quite happy to begin working again master, although he can only provide you with the most basic of armor and arms right now since the other Forge Stones which will allow him to forge more powerful items for you were looted by those blasted shinobi. "

"Giblet make armor and weapon master!" the little smith said with a look of unimaginable glee plastered onto his minion face. Giblet wasted no time in running up to his master and taking his measurement, Naruto just stood there silently while letting the minion do his work, after his measurement was taken the little minion started forging, Naruto was watching the process when Gnarl poked him on the leg with his walking stick to grab his attention.

"Sire, forging can be a rather lengthy business, maybe I should show you the minion grounds and after that we can retrieve your weapons and armor?"

"Indeed Gnarl. Giblet forge me a good supply of shuriken and kunai as well, I want them ready when we return."

"Yes Master, they will be ready when you return Master."

Gnarl led Naruto back to the platform but this time Naruto was ready for the flight.

* * *

After a few minutes of flight they two stood in front of yet another cave complex, this one was by far larger than the forge and had bunches of minions walking around it, Gnarl walked him around the cave and pointed to what looked like a small castle.

"That is where the brown minions live."

Naruto nodded and Gnarl continued and soon they were at a spot were waterfalls were pouring down all around

"That is the blue minion hive, the blues are the only minions that can swim, the others are remarkably good at drowning though, the blues can damage things without a physical form like ghosts and spirits they can also resurrect other minions, they also have a blink ability that make them invisible and intangible. That spot over there is where the greens reside; they can meld into their surrounding and become almost invisible they can also backstab enemies."

They walked a little bit further and laid their eyes upon a multiple flows of lava, in the middle of the a small dry spot connected with a thin walkway of stone connected it to the rest of the minion complex.

"That's where the red minion hive is supposed to stand, those little cretins are extremely fire resistant and can throw fire, and they are not very strong in a melee fight though so keep them protected."

The two walked up to a rather small minion in a black robe holding a scythe.

"This is Mortis he oversees the dead minions and can return your favorite minions from beyond the grave; although in doing so you will have to pay in the blood of lesser minions. That's all there is to the minion floor sire, lets return to Giblet and see of your armor and weapons are finished, shall we?"

"Indeed I am anxious to see if the little cretin is skilled in his craft."

Naruto said and followed Gnarl back to floating platform and returned to the forge.

* * *

When they arrived Giblet proudly presented Naruto with his new arms and armor, his armor was composed of a combination of dark leather and plate where mobility was not required as on the shins and the forearms, some of his chest and back was also protected by sturdy metal plates, it took several minutes to strap on but when equipped looked quite imposing; he truly looked like an evil overlord. His weapon was a gauntlet designed for his right hand with a 3 feet long blade jutting out from the wrist, it was not retractable but it was razor sharp and seemed to be quite an effective weapon, the fingers of the gauntlet ended in claws which were also razor sharp, the kunai and shuriken were of better quality then any he could have afforded back in Konoha and were exquisitely balanced; he felt as if this weapons were of a better quality the Hokage's himself.

Naruto congratulated Giblet on the fine work and the minion was practically gushing, this time Naruto took the lead and walked back to the platform that took them back to throne room.

* * *

Back in the throne room he ordered one of the minions to bring him something to eat, it immediately complied and rolled in a rolling tray of roast chicken Naruto looked over the tray and sighed over the lack of ramen and began to eat. Whilst eating he contemplated how to bring Konoha to its knees and also began adding names to his personal shit list, first on the list as Kakashi, second was Sasuke the thrice cursed traitor with his accursed eyes; he would personally pluck them from his eyes and serve them on a silver platter to him, third was Sakura the evil bitch and fourth was the rest of Konoha; Naruto valued loyalty and to think that the village he was ready to lay down his life for had abandoned him made anger roar in his chest like a raging fire from the ninth circle of hell, he would not give them any more mercy than they had given him; none.

But he would need to amass great forces, Konoha was not known as the strongest village in the elemental countries for naught. He figured that as old as the minion master was he would probably have some good advice.

"Gnarl." He said with his mouth stuffed of food. "To be able to burn Konoha to the ground I would need to amass greater forces, minions won't be enough; Konoha is after all the most powerful village in the nation. I will need other allies if I am to conquer it. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Indeed sire, the several Oni clans would probably join under your banner if they believe you could bring them back to their former glory, all of them have their own specialty and would be a force to be reckoned with if joined under a single banner. You could also recruit the wandering nukenin and ronin roaming the nation, but you would need to ensure their loyalty; nukenin and ronin are after all, not the most trustworthy people."

"Indeed, Konoha would be wise to prepare for their doom. I will blacken the sun and bloody the moon, I will consume the night and the day, I will sell my soul to the devil himself if it meant Konoha was burnt to the ground! I swear it! And after Konoha the rest of this country shall be mine! After this country, the world!"

The wizened old minion master would have jumped for joy if his old bones would have been able to.

"Of course sire! After all, evil always finds a way!"

* * *

There's the second chapter of my new fic, I hope you liked It, I tried to give Naruto a unique weapon, pretty sure it's been done before since all ideas have, but I've tired of him using either a Katana, tanto or a zanbatou, I'm pretty sure Naruto recruiting the demon clans haven't been done before in an overlord crossover, at least not any I've read.

If any of you have an idea you or crossover you think would fit in the story tell me in a review and if I can incorporate it (or want to) I will, I don't have a solid plan to this one yet so I am open for suggestions, the pairing is not decided but will probably be Yugito or Karui but I am open for suggestion though in the end I will be the one to make that decision (I will not sacrifice my creativity for anyone) but don't! Just DON'T ask for NaruHina or any Konoha girl for that matter. Also I will NOT write yaoi.

I also want to promote Tech N9ne, if you like hip hop and rap this is the shit! None of that lil Wayne bullshit! Till the next time. Take care y'all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dear readers, i have hit a major writers block with this story and im going to be starting up another one to try and "break the wall" so to speak,

I have three stories in mind, one is Naruto in the Falloutverse, another one is is a Naruto cyberpunk story and the third is Naruto waking up in the present and working for a private military company inspired by black arrow in Splinter cell, he would not be able to use chakra but he will use firearms and be much more skilled in assassination and unarmed combat,

So put in a review with your vote, and just to be clear I am not abandoning this story I am just putting it on hiatus for awhile, so vote please :D


End file.
